Fiancé
by DaakuKitsune
Summary: For Deyja! YxY When Yami's parents visit, they expect to meet Yami's fiancé. Except Yami doesn't have one. Not wanting his parents to force him into a marriage, Yami manages to convince Yuugi to take the part.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Fiancé  
**Part:** 1/2  
**Author:** DaakuKitsune  
**Warnings:** AU, OOCness ((more in Yami then anyone else)), Evil Hallucination Ryou's mouth, the destruction of lawn gnomes, Yami's perverted fanatasies ((nothing graphic)), SAP, crazy parents, unbeta-d  
**Genre:** Humor/Romance  
**Pairings:** YxY, BxR  
**Rating:** M ((to be being safe))  
**Disclaimer:** I own nuzzin, except for ze plot!  
**Description:** When Yami's parents visit, they expect to meet Yami's finacé. Except Yami doesn't have a finacé. Knowing that if he doesn't get a finacé for himself, his parents will get one for him, Yami convinces Yuugi to take the part. All the while Yuugi has to act as if he's in love with Yami, and if Yami has any say in the matter Yuugi won't be just _acting_ for long...

Rated purly for Evil Hallucination Ryou's mouth and Yami's perverted self.

**Notes:**

Written for Deyja! YAAY Deyja!

-**x**-**x**-Line Break-**x**-**x**-

_'Hallucination Ryou talking' _

**'Evil Hallucination Ryou talking'**

**Happy Birthday Deyja! **

DK: Everybody sing Happy Birthday to Deyja  
/clears throat/

_Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Deeeeeyjjaaaa! Happy birthday to you!  
__You belong in da zoo! With the kangaroo! You remember him! He's the one we shot at... with Tim! When we went hunting! ...For the splunting! And the towns with da weird names! Just like da dames! _X3_ I think he wants to give you a cake! You're so special that he did... a-bake! Because we all love you! And so does that kangaroo!  
_/gives Deyja Ryou and Bakura plushies with magnetic lips, a Hallucination Ryou plushie and an Evil Hallucination Ryou plushie, as well as plushies of all the other pairings and a sugar loaded cake that's 3 stories high/  
Smurf: Hey, where are all the Puzzleshipping plushies/blinks/  
DK/shifty eyes/ They eloped.  
Smurf/twitches and smacks DK/  
DK: Owie/rubs the red paw print shape on her cheek/ I was just kidding! n.n Happy Birthday Deyja!  
Smurf/waits/ The plushies.  
DK: Heh heh... /sweatdrops and hands over the Puzzleshipping plushies with a pout/

**Happy Birthday Deyja!**

Also! Sequel is possible... If Deyja wants it!

I wrote this while medicated. Can you tell? xDD

Sorry it's late Deyja! T.T

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-START-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

"Yuugi! There you are!"

A teen-ish looking person turned around to face the person calling. His hair was spiked in an unusual manner, even odder was the fact that it was three different colors (he claimed it to be completely natural). He had blonde bangs framing his face; the rest was black that merged into a violet color that matched his eyes. Currently, he was wearing blue slacks, white sneakers, a tight black leather tank top and a leather neck belt. On his shoulder was a black carrier bag that had various Duel Monster stickers on it.

He turned to see his longtime friend, Ryou Bakura, just as he was enveloped in a hug.

"Ryou! Not... breathing!"

The albino laughed sheepishly, releasing the slightly shorter man. Ryou's long white hair was tied back in a ponytail (something his boyfriend wouldn't have liked had he been there) and his brown eyes were dancing with amusement. Ryou was wearing a baggy, brown sweatshirt, green cargo pants, and black boots.

"Yuugi, I've been looking everywhere for you! You were supposed to meet me at the coffee shop over an hour ago!"

Yuugi's eyes widened. "What! Ryou, I'm so sorry. I lost track of time I guess.." Yuugi sighed as he ran a hand through his hair distractedly.

Ryou looked at his friend worriedly. "Yuugi? What's wrong? You've been really distracted lately."

Yuugi looked up to meet his friend's gaze. Knowing he'd have to tell him sooner or later, Yuugi decided it was finally time to tell his friend what had been going on.

"I'm not going to be able to come back next semester." Yuugi braced himself for his friend's reaction.

"What! Yuugi, what are you taking about? How can you _not_ come back! You have straight A's in _all_ your classes!"

"I know, but I can't afford another semester." Yuugi held up his hands to silence his friend so he could continue. "Originally, I had more then enough money from all the tournaments to go to college three-times over. But..." Yuugi sighed. "Remember when jii-chan was in that accident a couple months ago?"

Ryou nodded mutely.

"It turned out it was actually lot worse then what we originally thought. His insurance barely covered anything, so most of my money had to go to that."

"But, Yuugi that still doesn't explain how _all_ your money is gone."

Yuugi's cheeks heated up. Ryou's eyes widened then narrowed.

"You mean there was _other_ stuff you didn't tell me about!"

Yuugi nodded slowly and stared at the ground. Ryou sighed.

"What are you going to do?"

Yuugi shrugged. "I've been working a lot of jobs on the side and even with them I won't have the money in time for next semester. I really don't want to take out a loan, all things considered, so I thought I'd take a year off to earn as much money as possible and hope to be able to finish up."

"What about another tournament?"

"There isn't another major one planned for at least another year and I don't have the time or money to go to any of the smaller ones."

"What about your sister?"

"She's still waiting for her modeling career to take off. Right now she's working in a couple of jobs to get jii-chan back on his feet."

There was a pregnant pause.

"Wait!" Ryou suddenly exclaimed.

Yuugi blinked.

"I know exactly what you can do! It's perfect! You'll earn enough money for the rest of college and you can quite all your other jobs!"

"Ryou... I'm not going to become a prostitute."

Ryou mock glared at Yuugi. "You're never gonna let that go are you?"

"No."

"Anyway! That's not what I was going to say. I know this guy and--"

"No stripping either!"

"It's not that either! Just shut up for a minute!"

Yuugi was still looking at Ryou suspiciously, but did as he was told. Ryou cleared his throat and continued.

"Like I was saying, I know this guy who is really rich, but has really bad grades. He's looking for a tutor and you're perfect for the job!"

Yuugi blinked once, then twice. "Say that again."

"You could tutor him! I'm serious, he's desperate and you're perfect for the job! In fact, in lives off-campus in a two-bedroom apartment. He's offering free room and board --which, yes, does include food--, _plus_ four hundred extra dollars a month!"

Yuugi was silent as his brain tried to process all this.

"_What!_ How could he... that's just so much! Why would he... Why would I... What if...Uhm.."

Ryou beamed and grabbed Yuugi's hand, dragging Yuugi back the way he had just come.

"Trust me Yuugi! You'll _love_ him!"

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

"Yaaaamiiiiiiiii!"

Yuugi winced, wondering how it was possible his friend's voice could go that high.

Ryou had dragged Yuugi to the apartment complex that was right by the campus and had barged into a room at seemingly random.

They were currently standing in the living room, which had a big screen TV, a black leather love-seat and sofa, and various paintings and photographs of the pyramids. Between the two couches was a black coffee table that had a few gaming magazines. Yuugi was admiring a particular painting (it showed three pyramids with the sun rising in the background, lighting everything up in flames), when a tap on his shoulder brought him out of his daze.

He looked into deep red eyes.

Yuugi blinked and took in the rest of this person. He was tanned, his hair stood up like Yuugi's, but the man had three bangs that went back into his black hair and his black faded into red. He was wearing _very_ tight black leather pants, a black leather tank top and a leather neck belt.

Yuugi blinked again. Not only were parts of their outfits similar, but Yuugi and this man also _looked_ similar. In fact, this man's features were a lot like Yuugi's own, just more angled.

The man raised a hand and stroked Yuugi's cheek, causing a blush to heat up Yuugi's face. The man trailed his hand down Yuugi's neck and to his shoulder.

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat.

The man took a step so that he was next to Yuugi, facing Ryou, and wrapped his hand around Yuugi's waist. Yuugi blushed even more and looked towards Ryou (who had been the one to clear his throat) with a look that clearly said, 'who the hell is this, why is he holding me and what's going on?'

Ryou smiled and, for a brief moment, Yuugi was fearfully reminded of Ryou's boyfriend.

"Yami, this is Yuugi. He's here for the tutoring job. Yuugi this is Yami."

Yami looked delighted. Yuugi looked scared.

There was a pause. Deciding to take the initiative, Yuugi spoke first.

"Uhm... it's nice to meet you Yami?"

Yami pulled Yuugi into a hug, burying his face into Yuugi's hair and inhaling deeply. Yuugi shot Ryou a bewildered look, which Ryou replied to with a confused shrug.

Yami released Yuugi and smiled softly at him. Yuugi forced a smile in return.

"Well, I'll just leave you two to get things settled. Yuugi, call me when you're ready to get your stuff and I'll help you move." Ryou said as he shot out the door.

Yuugi's head spun towards Ryou so fast, he was surprised he didn't get whiplash. "R-Ryou!"

But Ryou was already gone.

"Yuugi, allow me to give you the tour." Yami purred.

Yuugi laughed a bit. Nervous laughter. The kind of laughter someone has when they're about to be mauled, but the hysteria hasn't set in yet.

"Okay.." Yuugi muttered looking down at his feet.

He really needed clean those sneakers.

A hand gently lifted his chin, forcing him to look Yami in the eyes.

Yuugi had a very bad feeling about this.

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

"And thus concludes the grand tour! I hope you have enjoyed yourself as much as I have. So what do you think?" Yami said looking at Yuugi as he plopped down on the leather loveseat. Yuugi sat down on the sofa.

The look Yami was giving was creepy. It was about as close as you could get to leering, without actually leering.

Yuugi did not like the look and he did not like the tour. Yami had taken every chance he got to "innocently" put his hand on Yuugi's back, shoulder, ass, leg, arm, hand, foot, head... Basically everywhere he could touch without being accused of groping at the time.

"Yuugi?"

Yuugi blinked, having realized he hadn't answered Yami's question.

"It's, uhm, nice."

Yami beamed. "So, will you stay?"

"Uh, actually, I don't think..." Yuugi paused as he took in Yami's now crestfallen expression.

Yuugi started to feel guilty.

_'Yuugi! You can't just say no! Look at how happy he is with you!'_ Yuugi blinked. Had he just heard Ryou?

**'Feh! Forget the damned pervert! You wanna be groped daily for the rest of your college life?' **Yuugi blinked again. That sounded like Ryou's boyfriend, Evil Ryou (as Yuugi had dubbed him).

Yuugi glanced at his right shoulder, then his left.

There was a miniature Ryou on his right shoulder and a miniature Evil Ryou on his left shoulder. Ryou looked like the 'good' side of the Change of Heart card and Evil Ryou looked like the 'evil' side.

Yuugi started to wonder if all the stress was finally starting to cause him to crack.

"Yuugi?"

Yuugi looked up at the sound of Yami's depressed voice. He felt another stab of guilt. Then a stab of worry as he really didn't want to have a mental breakdown in front of the person who had been groping him all day.

"Um.. Can I just have a minute to think about it?" Yuugi asked, trying to think of some way to either leave or make the two hallucinations on his shoulders leave.

Yami's smile returned in less than an instant. "Sure! I'll get you something to drink!"

**'He's probably gonna drug it. Put a little aphrodisiac in it or something.'** Evil Hallucination Ryou said with a fanged grin towards Yuugi.

_'Yami is a nice young man that--'_

**'That has been groping you all day! Come ooon Yuugi, do you really wanna hang around with this pervert?' **

"Uh..." Yuugi bit his lip. He really didn't want to stay.

_'Yuugi, Yami will be devastated if you leave! Besides, how else will you be able to remain at college?' _

Yuugi slumped his shoulders, causing the two little hallucinations to tumble off his shoulder. Hallucination Ryou remembered that he had wings and was thus able to save himself from falling onto the floor. Evil Hallucination Ryou was not so lucky.

**'Dammit! What the fuck was that for!' **

Yuugi smiled sheepishly at the Evil Hallucination Ryou.

_'As I was saying,'_ Hallucination Ryou continued._ 'Yami is a nice young man and he clearly likes you.' _

Both Yuugi and the Evil Hallucination Ryou snorted at that.

**'Whatever. Look kid, so what if you crush this pervert's hopes? I say, tell the moron you don't like him, his apartment, or anything else about him! That meeting him has been the worst experience of your entire life!'**

Both Yuugi and Hallucination Ryou looked shocked.

_'Now see here! Yuugi would never do something so heartless!' _

**'Well maybe it's about bloody time he did!' **

_'You insensitive jerk! How can you be so cruel!' _

A pause.

**'Ya know, you're kinda hot when you get all worked up like that.' **Evil Hallucination Ryou said, leering at Hallucination Ryou.

Hallucination Ryou blushed and Yuugi blinked. Evil Hallucination Ryou finally made use of his wings and floated up to Hallucination Ryou.

**'What say you and me head back to my apartment? I got all kinds of things I could show ya.' **Evil Hallucination Ryou said suggestively.

Hallucination Ryou giggled and blushed. _'Sure.'_

With the same sound a bubble makes when it's been popped, the two disappeared.

Yuugi blinked. "...That was really weird."

"What was weird?"

Yuugi gave an 'eep' and sat straight up. Hearing Yami's chuckle he relaxed and blushed a bit.

"Oh, nothing. Just a random thought."

Yami sat a mug of what looked like hot chocolate in front of Yuugi and took his previous position in the loveseat.

Yuugi took a sip of his drink and was delighted to find that it was, indeed, hot chocolate.

There was a moment of comfortable silence as the two drank.

"Yuugi?" Yami gently asked, seemingly afraid to break the atmosphere.

"Hmm?"

"What do you think?"

Yuugi looked into Yami's hopeful eyes. He couldn't help but wonder if he really _did_ want to get stuck with such a weirdo.

"Well, uh, what exactly do you need tutoring in? It won't do you any good for me to stay here if I can't help you."

Yami smiled softly at Yuugi, looking at him adoringly. Yuugi was very creeped out.

Maybe Yami was on drugs?

Yami took another sip of his drink and listed all the classes he needed help in... Which were all the classes he was taking.

Yuugi nearly choked on his drink.

"Yuugi!" Yami was beside Yuugi in an instant, firmly patting Yuugi on the back in hopes it would help him swallow the liquid.

After a few seconds, Yuugi was okay enough to talk. But no words would come out. It didn't help that Yami's hand remained on Yuugi's back and was slowly going lower.

"Yuugi?" Yami was looking at him in worry.

"Yami, those are all my classes!"

Yami looked genuinely surprised and the hand stopped its downward decent.. "Really? I guess that's why Ryou told me about you."

"What!"

Yami nodded. "Yeah, Ryou told me about you a few weeks ago. I kept trying to get your number from him, but he wouldn't tell me anything else about you other than you had straight A's in all the classes I'm failing."

Yuugi blinked. "That's... weird." Yuugi's eyes then narrowed slightly, suspicion starting to set in as he firmly ignored Yami's hand.

Then something totally and completely unexpected happened.

Yami kissed Yuugi on the cheek causing all thoughts of Ryou's global take-over with purple carrots to be forgotten as his face heated up into a blush.

Yami sat down next to Yuugi, then pulled Yuugi into his lap. Yami ran his hands through Yuugi's hair sighing in content.

"Will you stay?"

A very big part of Yuugi wanted to run away. It was telling him this could not end well, to get out while he still could.

A slightly smaller part was reasoning that he could put up with Yami if it meant being able to continue school. Surely Yami couldn't be like this _all_ the time...

And the smallest part of Yuugi was claiming to enjoy Yami's attention. This part was then trampled by the two larger parts.

"Uh..."

Yuugi looked into Yami's eyes. Yami looked so happy and hopeful... and slightly lustful. Yuugi suppressed the shiver. A Game King's gotta do what a Game King's gotta do.

"I'd be happy to stay."

Yami let out what sounded to Yuugi like a badly suppressed squeal as he hugged Yuugi tightly against his chest.

The full force of Yuugi's decision decided to hit him then, causing Yuugi to suddenly feel very tired. Deciding not to fight it, Yuugi just leaned into Yami and tried to enjoy all the attention.

Yuugi refused, however, to fall asleep in the position he was in, as that would be giving Yami far too much access to grope his ass.

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

Phone calls had been made, threats had been exchanged, blackmail had been suggested and many innocent lawn gnomes had lost their ceramic life.

In the end it was all worth it though. Yuugi had been successfully moved into Yami's apartment and the remaining lawn gnomes were planning a massive counterattack.

Life was good.

Unless you were a lawn gnome or a Yuugi.

Yuugi happened to be a Yuugi, though it was suspected there might have been some lawn gnome in him.

However, the massive war of the lawn gnomes that would span throughout the ages, inspiring several badly written books and an even worse movie, is currently irrelevant to Yuugi's life at this point.

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

"Yuuugiii!"

Yuugi cringed. He had been happily lounging on the sofa, reading a favorite book, when Yami decided he need his daily does of Yuugi.

Yuugi had been living with Yami for a grand total of two weeks. Two weeks he had endured Yami's constant... "affections."

Apparently, Yami was under the delusion that he and Yuugi were soul mates. It was not helped, that Ryou and Evil Ryou shared this delusion.

Yuugi suspected that Ryou had been planning this all along, just as Ryou was planning a global take-over with purple carrots. Yuugi's eyes narrowed. He had the seen the photos. He knew what the albino was planning. And when the time came, Yuugi would be ready.

"My love!" In Yuugi's side thoughts to his counterattack on Ryou, he had forgotten about the attention starved Yami... who was currently glomping him.

"I missed you." Yami said, snuggling into a comfortable position on top of Yuugi.

Yuugi closed his eyes, suppressing a sigh. "Yami, it hasn't even been ten minutes."

"But I can't stand being apart from you." Yami purred as he started to nuzzle Yuugi's cheek in pure affection.

Yuugi wasn't quite sure why he put up with Yami as much as he did. Anyone else he would have called the cops on, but Yami was just... different. Besides, Yami had stopped groping him and now only showered Yuugi with hugs, snuggling, and kisses on the cheek.

Yuugi still firmly believed Yami was on drugs. He had just yet to find the proof.

"Yuugi, I love you. Yuugi, I love you." Yami started to chant

Yuugi's shoulders slumped. The last time Yami had chanted "Yuugi, I love you" over and over like this, he had been trying to get Yuugi into a pair of very tight black leather pants.

Yuugi still didn't know how, but Yami had managed to do it. Evidenced by the fact Yuugi was currently wearing them. Along with the tight black leather shirt that showed of some of his stomach.

Yuugi twitched. Why had he agreed to let Yami dress him up like this?

Yami nuzzled Yuugi lovingly, all the while purring in contentment.

Oh yeah.

Yuugi had a soft spot for cats.

But that was it. That freakish small part of him that-refused-to-die who insisted he enjoyed getting attention from Yami was completely _wrong_.

Yami continued his chanting and Yuugi realized he wasn't going to stop until Yuugi asked.

"Yami?"

Yami looked up at Yuugi adoringly. Yuugi fought the urge to cringe. "Yes, my love?"

Something was _definitely_ wrong. "Is something wrong?"

"Aibou," Yuugi didn't know why, but for some reason Yami had taken to calling him 'partner.' "I was just on the phone with my parents."

Yuugi was starting to get worried now. If his parents had some sort of accident Yami would be a lot more depressed right?

"What happened?" Yuugi knew what it was like to lose a parent in an accident. He didn't want Yami to know how that felt.

"Nothing... bad. They're just coming for a visit."

Yuugi froze. If this was how _Yami_ was, how psycho were the people who _raised_ him?

"And, I, uh, told them I was engaged." Yami buried his face in Yuugi's neck.

Yuugi blinked. "...so?"

"So I'm not engaged!" Yami's voice was slightly muffled due to his position.

"So... tell them you lied?" Yuugi suggested, not really seeing the big issue.

"I can't!" Yami licked Yuugi's neck causing him to yelp and attempt t jump back. Yami prevented this by remaining completely on top of Yuugi. Yami then kissed Yuugi's cheek and smiled softly at the trapped boy.

Yuugi was blushing and glaring at Yami. Yami started to purr again and Yuugi felt his anger melt.

Damn Yami and his cat-like qualities!

"See, my parents are weird about marriage. They think that at my age I should be engaged. And either I choose soon, or they pick for me."

Yuugi blinked. "People still actually have arranged marriages?"

Yami sighed and nodded his head. "Yeah, so I told them I was engaged so they wouldn't do that. The only problem is, now they wanna come and meet my betrothed."

Yuugi blinked. "Why do they suddenly want to come now?"

Yami just faintly blushed. It was almost impossible to see against his tanned skin, but Yuugi was able to see it. "I just told them two weeks ago."

Yuugi's mouth made a small 'o.' There was a pause.

"What are you gonna do?" Yuugi asked.

Yami smiled winningly at Yuugi. Yuugi had a _very_ bad feeling.

"Well, I only told them I was engaged two weeks ago, because that was when I met the love of my life!" Yami replied happily.

Yuugi had the odd feeling of feeling of slowly being dipped in ice. "What?" Yami couldn't possibly mean...

"Yuugi, I want to marry you!"

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

Yuugi stared at his roommate. Then stared some more. Then finally he replied in the only way he could think too.

"_What!_"

"Will you marry me?" Yami repeated, still looking at Yuugi lovingly. "If you would like, I can get the ring and propose on one knee."

"_You bought a ring!_"

Yami blinked in honest confusion. "Isn't that how it's usually done in this country?"

Yuugi took several deep breaths. When he finally thought himself calm enough, he spoke.

"Okay, look. For whatever reason, I do consider you a friend. However, I do not wish to marry you." Yuugi congratulated himself on how calmly that had come out.

Yami's happy smile dropped instantly and he slumped down on Yuugi.

"Yami?"

No reply.

"Yami, are you okay?"

Still nothing. Yuugi was starting to get worried. Yami hadn't actually _believed_ Yuugi would want to marry him, had he?

"Yami, I'm sorry, but we've only known each other for two weeks! Isn't marriage just a _little_ fast?" Yuugi said softly.

Yami looked up at Yuugi, his bright red eyes now completely dull. Yuugi felt guilty and a pang of regret.

"Will you go out with me then?" There was a small hint of hope that Yuugi knew he couldn't crush.

But he didn't want to lead Yami on, that would just hurt more in the end.

Yuugi really wished someone would just tell him what to do.

**'I'll tell you what the fuck you do--!' **

Someone other then the psycho Hallucination Ryous!

Nothing.

Yuugi sighed. "Yami, I..." Yuugi trailed off as he looked back into Yami's eyes.

Unable to finish, Yuugi looked away.

Very gently, Yami cupped Yuugi's face in his hands and made Yuugi look at him. He stroked Yuugi's cheek with his thumb and smiled softly. Leaning down slowly, Yami softly kissed Yuugi's cheek, lingering slightly.

Yuugi blushed, clearly confused.

Yami moved so that his ear was next to Yuugi's mouth. "I will wait for you beloved." He whispered silkily, causing Yuugi to shiver.

Once again leaving a lingering kiss on Yuugi's cheek, Yami slowly climbed off Yuugi and headed back to his room. Yuugi stared after him, completely unused to seeing Yami so serious. Yuugi slowly raised a hand to his cheek and touched the spot where Yami had kissed him.

Yuugi tried vainly to ignore how warm he felt... how he was blushing... how fast his heart was beating... and how he suddenly had butterflies flittering about in his stomach.

Deep within Yuugi, the small-part-that-refused-to-die gave a cheer.

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

"Yuuuugiiiii..."

Yuugi groaned. "Yes Yami?"

"I need a favor..."

Yuugi clenched his eyes shut. It had been over an hour since the little scene from before. Yuugi was trying not let Yami see how it had affected him.

Because it didn't.

Yuugi felt Yami gently prodding his side. Opening his eyes he sat up to give Yami room on the couch (so Yami wouldn't just sit on _him_ again). Yami promptly took a seat next to Yuugi, then pulled Yuugi into his lap.

Yuugi sighed. Yami purred. Yuugi twitched in annoyance.

"Yuugiii?"

Seeing no way out of Yami's clingy mood, Yuugi decided to humor him. "Yes Yami?"

"Remember what I told you earlier?"

Yuugi's heart skipped a beat and his face heated up. As Yami started to play with Yuugi's hair, Yuugi took a deep breathe to calm himself.

"Yeah?" Yuugi was very thankful his voice didn't crack. Not that it should have...

"Well... my parents will be here in less than two days."

Yuugi wondered why he felt disappointed, but ignored it. There was absolutely no reason for him to feel disappointed. None. No reason at all.

"What are you going to tell them?"

Yami looked sheepish and seemed to be fighting the urge to bury his face into Yuugi's neck. Something Yami liked to do when he was nervous, much to Yuugi's chagrin.

"I was kind of hoping that maybe... you would pretend to be my fiancé?" Yami looked at Yuugi pleadingly.

Yuugi stared blankly at Yami. "You're kidding right?"

Yami added a whimper to go with his eyes. Yuugi pouted in annoyance. That was his weapon!

"Please aibou! My parents already have a 'back-up' fiancé picked. I've met her before and I don't like her!"

"Yami, your parents can't actually made you marry someone! In fact, I'm pretty sure it's illegal!"

"But if I don't they'll disown me!" Yami hugged Yuugi tightly and buried his face into Yuugi's neck.

"What! How could they disown you just for not wanting to get married yet?"

"It's the tradition of my family's village. The prince always has to be married before his twenty-third birthday."

It took a minute for what Yami said to sink through to Yuugi. "You're a prince!"

Yami nodded his head, which was still in the crook of Yuugi's shoulder.

"Then shouldn't marry a princess or something?"

Yami kissed Yuugi's neck lightly, loving the squeak Yuugi made and imagining the blush Yuugi would definitely have. "You are my princess."

Yuugi scowled. "I'm being serious. Do you want my help or not?"

Yami immediately perked up and Yuugi inwardly groaned, having realized he had just agreed to help.

"You really will help me?" Yami asked, looking at Yuugi with bright red eyes. Remembering how dull he had seen Yami's eyes before, Yuugi knew he would anything to keep that spark in Yami's eyes.

Blushing lightly at his thoughts, Yuugi looked away in embarrassment. "I'm not promising anything." He mumbled.

Yami kissed Yuugi's neck again, pulling Yuugi closer to him when Yuugi tensed.

"I don't have to marry a girl, just be married. I have a younger brother and he already has two children of his own, so even though I'm oldest I'm free to marry whomever I love." Yami said the last part laying his head on Yuugi's shoulder and sighing in contentment.

Yuugi bit his bottom lip, inwardly cursing himself. "...how long are your parents staying?"

Yuugi could feel Yami's excitement. "No more then five days."

There was a pause as Yuugi asked himself if he really was considering this. When the answer was yes, Yuugi knew Yami must have somehow drugged him.

"Yuugi?" Yami whispered softly, causing Yuugi to shiver.

Yuugi swallowed, still in disbelief about what he was actually agreeing to do.

"Well... how bad can it be?" Yuugi suggested weakly.

Yami gave a cry of joy and hugged Yuugi tightly. Seeing how happy Yami was, Yuugi's heart fluttered a bit.

When Yami suddenly froze, Yuugi started to get nervous.

"Yami?"

Yami buried his face into Yuugi's neck again, showing his nervousness. "Uhm Yuugi? My parents are really eccentric."

"Really? I couldn't tell." Yuugi replied sarcastically.

Yami sighed. Yuugi was starting to wonder if he really should have agreed to this.

Yami then seemed to think of something and perked up. Yuugi became even more nervous.

"At least we'll get to sleep together now!" Yami chirped.

"What!" Yuugi pulled away slightly from Yami (Yuugi couldn't get very far with how tightly Yami was holding him) and looked at him in bewilderment.

Yami was grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Well, my parents will need a room to stay in! So we can either both share my bed or both share your bed..." Yami trailed off looking at Yuugi suggestively.

Yuugi felt his face heat up. Yami's hands, which were on Yuugi's back, started to trail down. Yuugi froze, his eyes wide.

When Yami's hands were on the low of Yuugi's back, touching the skin that Yuugi's tight shirt revealed, Yami pulled Yuugi flush against him.

"Mmm... I love you Yuugi."

Yuugi's heart was beating frantically and his face was burning. "Yami, let go."

"But Yuuugiii!" Yami whined. "I wanna snuggle!"

Yuugi let out a shaky sigh. Yami was just being his usual freak self and Yuugi was completely overreacting.

When Yami resumed his "snuggling" Yuugi started to get annoyed.

"Yami I said let go!"

"But I don't want to! You're so soft and smell so good..."

Yuugi twitched and bopped Yami on the head. Yami started to whine about Yuugi playing hard to get again, but let him go.

Shaking his head in annoyance Yuugi went to his room, trying very hard not think about anything that had to do with Yami.

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-TBC-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

Yay! Unless I end up sleeping all day tomorrow ((again /cusses out doctor/ )), the last part will be posted tomorrow!

Everyone go and say happy belated birthday to Deyja! Her ID is **Vanya-Deyja**!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Fiancé  
**Part:** 2/2  
**Author:** DaakuKitsune  
**Warnings:** AU, OOCness ((more in Yami then anyone else)), Evil Hallucination Ryou's mouth, the destruction of lawn gnomes, Yami's naughty dream ((nothing graphic XD)), SAP, crazy parents, unbeta-d  
**Genre:** Humor/Romance  
**Pairings:** YxY, BxR  
**Rating:** M ((to be being safe))  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor do I recommend jumping into crocodile infested waters.  
**Description:** When Yami's parents visit, they expect to meet Yami's fiancé. Except Yami doesn't have a fiancé. Knowing that if he doesn't get a fiancé for himself, his parents will get one for him, Yami convinces Yuugi to take the part. All the while Yuugi has to act as if he's in love with Yami, and if Yami has any say in the matter Yuugi won't be just _acting_ for long...

Rated purly for Evil Hallucination Ryou's mouth and Yami's perverted self.

**Notes:**

Written for Deyja! YAAY Deyja!  
-**x**-**x**-Line Break-**x**-**x**-  
_'Hallucination Ryou talking'  
_**'Evil Hallucination Ryou talking'**

**Happy Birthday Deyja!**

DK: Everybody sing Happy Birthday to Deyja again!  
/clears throat/  
_Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Deeeeeyjjaaaa! Happy birthday to you!  
You belong in da zoo! With the kangaroo! You remember him! He's the one we shot at... with Tim! When we went hunting! ...For the splunting! And the towns with da weird names! Just like da dames! _X3_ I think he wants to give you a cake! You're so special that he did... a-bake! Because we all love you! And so does that kangaroo!  
_DK/gives Deyja a shiny penny/  
Smurf: That's all?  
DK: T.T I gave away all the presents last chapter!  
Smurf: ...  
DK: But looky! It's shiiiinnyyy... oooo... shiiiiinnnyyyy... /waves the shiny penny around/

**Happy Birthday Deyja!**

Also! Sequel is possible... If Deyja wants it!

Bwahahahahaha... Cookies to anyone who can place Yami's last name!

**-- I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! This has been written since... a long time ago, but I thought I had already posted it... /sweatdrops and blushes with shames/ I'M SORRY! TTwTT**

**I uploaded it to FF, so I am able to post it now! Yay! Currently I basically have no internet. I'm visiting relatives and I'm using the computer that is a friend of the family's sister or something. Anyway, I've been trapped here for the last two weeks and I'll be stuck for another week. **

**I'm sorry/cries/ **

Also, everyone keeps asking about Yami's brother! He's not important, though Yuugi's sister will make an appearance if there's a sequel. And she's not an OC! So any guesses as to who she is? Or who that mysterious man (who's mentioned in the last part of the preview) is? He's not an OC either/ninja eyes/ Mwahahaha! Any guesses?

It's really long? Does that make it any better for you guys? Feel free to throw clams and squid at me... I deserve it I know.--

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-START-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

The day Yami's parents were planned to arrive was upon Yuugi. Soon he'd be playing pretend fiancé with Yami.

Yuugi was currently sitting on the sofa watching the clock as a headache started to form. He closed his eyes and started to rub the bridge of his nose, vainly trying to combat his forming headache.

Yuugi didn't even notice when Yami entered the living room, making a beeline for Yuugi. Though Yami stopped mid-glomp when he noticed the object of his affections was in pain. Yami started to gently rub Yuugi's temples, beaming when Yuugi started to hum in contentment.

Yuugi slowly opened his eyes, completely relaxed.

When the first thing Yuugi saw was a beaming Yami who had his hands on Yuugi's head, Yuugi couldn't help but groan. Yami resumed his earlier plan of pouncing on the poor, unsuspecting Yuugi.

Yuugi looked up at Yami, annoyance obvious in his large, purple eyes. Yami just smiled down at him, apparently very comfortable straddling Yuugi.

"Shouldn't you go pick up your parents from the airport?" Yuugi suggested, hoping against hope it would get him at least a little peace from his "adoring fiancé."

"Not to worry Yuugi-love! My parents are renting a car while they stay and they know the way here." Yami resumed beaming at the trapped Yuugi. "All your stuff has been successfully moved into my room my love!"

"Including the sleeping bag?" Yuugi asked testily.

Yami pouted. "Yes, even though you don't need it. My bed is the perfect size for just the two of us!" Yami whined.

"I'm not sleeping with you Yami."

Yami leaned down so that his forehead was resting against Yuugi's. Yuugi forced himself not to blush.

"I promise you beloved, I will win your heart." Yami's hands found Yuugi's own, interlacing their fingers.

"Yami, I told you..." Yuugi trailed off as Yami's lips moved towards his own.

Yami was close enough to Yuugi that their breathes intermingled, but their lips weren't quite touching. Yuugi found all coherent thoughts had left. Before Yuugi even realized what he was doing, he was slowly leaning up to meet Yami.

Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion.

Then the door was slammed open and the moment was lost. Yuugi pulled back away from Yami as if he had been burned, his face completely red and his heart racing. Yuugi stared at a spot on the floor, not wanting to see Yami's reaction.

"Atemu my son!" A heavily accented male voice boomed across the apartment.

Yami sighed and pulled himself off Yuugi, though not before giving Yuugi a quick peck on the cheek.

"Oh husband-love, we are being in the interruption!" A female voice, just as accented, spoke up.

Yuugi sat up and forced a smile, unsure whether he was happy or disappointed with the interruption.

"Mother, Father, you're early." Yami said as he hugged both his parents in greeting.

Yuugi stood up; unsure as to how he was supposed to greet his "fiancé's" parents, Yuugi decided to just observe.

Yami's father was about a head taller than Yami, while his mother was about a head shorter.

Yami's father had black hair tipped in red that was spiked up similar to Yami's, although it was drooping slightly and starting to grey. He also had the same blonde bangs framing his face and spiking into the black. His eyes were just as red as Yami's and he had a tan just as dark. He was wearing what looked like a very expensive black suite and loafers.

Yami's mother had black hair that was pulled back into a tight bun. She also had spiky bangs framing her face, though hers were black. She was wearing an expensive-looking red business suite (with matching shoes) that made her own red eyes stand out even more. She was also wearing a dark grey fur scarf that complimented her own tanned skin. Yuugi couldn't tell if she was wearing make-up or not.

"This is my son-in-law?" The woman exclaimed as she seemed to notice Yuugi for the first time.

Yami beamed. "Yes, this is my fiancé. Mother, Father, meet Yuugi - the love of my life. Yuugi, these are my parents. My Father, Ombra Medici and my Mother, Bellé Medici."

"No, no! Son-in-law, you call us 'mother' and 'father,' just as Atemu does." Mrs. Medici said smiling warmly at Yuugi.

Yuugi smiled back before looking at Yami questioningly. "Atemu?"

Yami's eyes widened for a split second before he laughed nervously. "My real name."

The Medicis looked from Yuugi to Yami suspiciously.

"Atemu, why is your husband not knowing your real name?" Mr. Medici asked with narrowed eyes.

"He's just so used to calling me 'Yami,' he sometimes forgets it's _not_ my real name." Yami replied glancing at Yuugi.

Yuugi was a bit thrown by this. The entire time he had known Yami, he had known him as _Yami_ Medici. Not _Atemu_ Medici. Yuugi started to wonder how Yami thought they were going to pull this whole fiancé-thing off, when Yami hadn't even mentioned _Yami_ wasn't his real name.

"He is forgetting your real name?" Mrs. Medici asked skeptically. "And why is he calling you _Yami_? What means this _Yami_?"

Yami was silent.

"It's a pet name."

Everyone turned to look at Yuugi, who blushed, seemingly just realizing himself he had actually said something.

"A pet name it is being?" Mrs. Medici asked, obviously confused.

"Uh, yeah. You know how people sometimes make up names for each other?" Yuugi blushed even more and looked away.

Mr. Medici smiled. "Oh ho! I am seeing what you are meaning! 'Wife-love,' it is the same, yes?"

Yuugi blinked not understanding what Mr. Medici meant. Before he could say as much, Yami cut in. "Yes, it's the same. Yuugi is my Yuugi-love and I am his Yami."

Yuugi felt the heat return to his face. He didn't think Yami was acting.

"Then son-in-law really is being son-in-law!" Mrs. Medici said happily, clapping her hands together.

Yami smiled reassuringly at Yuugi who smiled back a bit, wondering if it was too late for him to run.

"Now let me be seeing my son-in-law!" Mrs. Medici said as she made her way over to Yuugi.

Yuugi suddenly felt very nervous.

"He so skinny! Not good for making babies!" Mrs. Medici said suddenly as she circled around Yuugi.

Yuugi and Yami both looked at her oddly.

"Dear, we are not to be worrying about Atemu making babies. Atemu's brother already make all the babies we need." Mr. Medici said, taking his wife's arm and gently leading her to the leather sofa.

Yuugi shot a bewildered look to Yami. Yami smiled sheepishly and shrugged helplessly.

"Still, Atemu is needing to have babies!" Mrs. Medici continued, pouting from her position on the couch.

Mr. Medici looked at Yuugi apologetically. "I am apologizing for my wife. She not take her medication to-day."

"Oh, uhm, it's fine." Yuugi said forcing a smile.

Mr. Medici smiled warmly at Yuugi. "Ah, you are being good match for Atemu!"

Yami wrapped an arm around Yuugi's waist, smiling smugly. "I told you he was perfect."

"You was being right Atemu. But," Mr. Medici's eyes narrowed slightly at Yuugi. "Where is his mark being?"

Yuugi froze. "Mark?"

Mr. Medici appeared surprised. "Atemu is not telling you?"

Yuugi looked up at Yami to see that he was blushing. Mr. Medici frowned at his son. "Atemu, why you are not telling son-in-law?"

Yami gulped. "I wanted it to be a surprise?"

"Then you surprise son-in-law now." Mr. Medici said sternly.

"Yami? What are you talking about?" Yuugi hissed at Yami.

"You know what? Father, why don't you and Mother get settled in while I tell Yuugi about it in our room!" Yami said, clutching Yuugi tightly in his nervousness.

"No, no Atemu! I want to be making sure you is telling your husband!"

"I want to be making sure too!" Mrs. Medici suddenly chirped from the couch.

Yami laugh a bit nervously. Yuugi was starting to get scared.

"Yami?"

Firmly staring at the ground, Yami started to explain. "It's a tradition. When two people get engaged, the one who proposed 'marks' the one he or she proposed to. And the mark is supposed to stay until the wedding, so everyone knows that person is off-limits." (1)

Yuugi was very very still. "You mean, like giving me a bracelet or something?" he said weakly.

Still firmly looking at the ground, Yami shook his head. "No... by, uhm.. giving you a, uhm... love bite." Yami all but whispered the last part.

"Are you serious!" Yuugi hissed out of the corner of his mouth. Yuugi wouldn't've put it past Yami to invent this "tradition" just so that he could suck Yuugi's neck.

"Ah, yess.." Mrs. Medici sighed. "Remember when we first got engaged husband-love? You never let me go anywhere without giving me the fresh mark."

Mr. Medici chuckled. "Yes, you were being tasty wife-love."

Yuugi blushed slightly, feeling highly uncomfortable.

Mr. Medici shook his head to clear his thoughts; Yami was still staring at the floor, gripping Yuugi tightly. "Now Atemu, you be going and marking your husband! And not be coming out until son-in-law is being marked!"

Yuugi was gaping like a fish. "But..!"

"Son-in-law is being shy!" Mrs. Medici laughed. "Come now shy son-in-law, if you two are being engaged, Atemu must have already kissed you, yes? It is almost same thing, but feels much better."

Mr. Medici pushed them both back into Yami's room. "Be remembering, no coming out until son-in-law is marked! We be waiting!"

Mr. Medici shut the door, leaving Yami and Yuugi alone in the room, Yami still clutching tightly to Yuugi and Yuugi wondering why he had ever agreed to this.

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

Yuugi was sitting cross-legged on his sleeping bag, glaring at Yami accusingly. Yami was sitting on the bed, his legs hanging off the side and his head bowed in shame.

"Atemu-love," Yuugi began, his voice sickly-sweet which caused Yami to cringe. "Why exactly didn't you tell me that part of your 'family tradition,' " (Yuugi air-quoted family tradition), "Involved getting a hickey?"

Yami looked guiltily at Yuugi. "Yuugi, I swear I forgot."

"Riiiight. Anything else you've _forgotten_?"

"Aibou, I promise you, I really did forget!"

"Save it! I can't believe I ever agreed to this! I should've known it would just turn into another attempt to get into my pants!"

"Yuugi! Please, I'm sorry!"

Yuugi took several deep breathes. "Where's the vacuum?"

Yami blinked. "Why?"

Yuugi glared at Yami, causing Yami to cringe again. "I'm not going to let you give me a hicky."

Yami blinked. "How does the vacuum help?"

"When my sister was thirteen she'd use the hose of the vacuum to give herself a pretend hickey."

Yami gave Yuugi an odd look. "...What?"

Yuugi shrugged sheepishly. "I never understood _why_ she did it, but it always seemed to work. So we'll use the vacuum."

Yami looked scandalized. "But Yuugi!"

"Yami, you are _not_ giving me a hickey! You are especially not going to give me a hickey daily!"

Yami bowed his head in shame and Yuugi felt a twinge of regret. He hadn't meant to sound that mean.

"Yami, listen. We are not actually engaged. I am not actually in love with you. It's just pretend." Yuugi had the odd feeling of trying to convince himself more than Yami.

"Yuugi..." Yami looked back up at Yuugi and Yuugi felt his heart start to break.

Yami looked just as sad and hopeless as he did when Yuugi refused to marry him. But Yuugi refused to give in! Yuugi did not like Yami.

"Yami, don't make this hard." Yuugi sighed. Although it shouldn't've _been_ hard since Yuugi didn't love Yami.

"Do you truly not love me?" Yami asked, his eyes staring directly into Yuugi's.

"I..." Yuugi wanted to say that he didn't love Yami, but the words wouldn't come out.

The next thing Yuugi knew, Yami was directly in front of him their eyes never parting. Yuugi froze when he felt a pair of warm lips on his own.

Slowly, Yuugi's eyes slid shut his arms coming up to wrap around Yami's neck. Yami wrapped his arms around Yuugi's waist, pulling him close.

Tentivly, a wet tongue brushed against Yuugi's bottom lip causing him to gasp slightly. The tongue then pushed its way into Yuugi's mouth, caressing Yuugi's own tongue.

Two moans were heard in the room as Yuugi started to caress the other tongue. Gently, Yami lead Yuugi's tongue into his own mouth, making sure Yuugi fully tasted him.

When the two parted for air, Yami was pleased to see the glazed expression on Yuugi's face. Smiling softly, Yami nuzzled Yuugi, raining butterfly kisses from Yuugi's cheek to his neck. When Yami started to slowly suck on a particular spot, Yuugi's eyes lolled back into his head as he moaned softly.

Yuugi's only thought was how big the hickey Yami was giving him was going to be.

After a few seconds, Yuugi actually _comprehended _this thought.

Yuugi's eyes snapped open, his face going completely red. Firmly grasping Yami's shoulders, Yuugi pushed Yami off him.

"Yuugi?" Yami looked confused but very happy.

"You... you..." Yuugi's mouth opened and closed like a fish, bringing one hand up to cover his newly formed hickey.

Yami smiled softly at Yuugi, leaning over to gently kiss him again.

This time, instead of melting into the kiss, Yuugi slapped him.

Getting up, Yuugi all but ran out of the room, desperate to clear his head of his bungled emotions.

Yami blinked, in complete shock that Yuugi had actually _slapped_ him. Tentivly, Yami lifted a hand and a gingerly touched the stinging skin.

Suddenly, the kiss with Yuugi came crashing down on him and Yami smiled goofily, feeling happier then he ever had before.

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

Yuugi was staring at the mirror in disbelief. After he had run out on Yami, he had locked himself in the only safe place: the bathroom.

Yuugi groaned as he looked at his large hickey.

When he had first observed his new mark, it had still been wet. Yuugi shivered at the thought, though he wasn't quite sure why.

"Ugh!" Yuugi plopped on the toilet seat, burying his face in his hands. "How could I have done that! I don't like Yami like that! I barely even like him as a friend!"

The fact that the words seemed so hollow only added to Yuugi's frustration.

Yuugi rubbed his eyes, suddenly feeling very tired. "What is wrong with me? I don't love Yami. I do not love Yami. I. do. not. love. Yami."

Yuugi groaned. Why was he suddenly questioning this! Why didn't his un-love of Yami sound sincere anymore?

"Yami is only a friend."

Why did his heart clench painfully at that thought?

"I do not love Yami."

Why did that small part of him now seem really big?

_'See? Didn't I tell you that Yami was perfect for you?'_

Yuugi groaned. "Not you two..."

**'Hahaha! I can't believe you actually let that pervert give you a hickey!'**

Yuugi glanced at his shoulders to see his fears confirmed. The Hallucination Ryous were back. Currently, Hallucination Ryou looked very smug and Evil Hallucination Ryou was doubled over in psychotic laughter.

"What do you two want now?" Yuugi all but growled out.

**'Oooo! The midget's angry!'**

Yuugi glared at Evil Hallucination Ryou. "Given _your_ size, it doesn't seem very smart to insult people."

**'Oh and what is the _midget_ gonna do to me?'** Evil Hallucination Ryou asked with a fanged smirk.

Very calmly, Yuugi reached up to Evil Hallucination Ryou and pinched his wings together.

**'Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing!'**

Hallucination Ryou made no attempt to help Evil Hallucination Ryou; Hallucination Ryou just watched curiously to see what Yuugi would do.

Yuugi stood up and opened the toilet seat. Evil Hallucination Ryou increased his struggles and his curses, but to no avail. Yuugi threw him into the toilet, closed the lid and flushed.

**'You fuckiiiinnnggg miiddeeggeeeeettt!'**

All was silent.

Yuugi sat back down on the toilet seat and glared at Hallucination Ryou. Hallucination Ryou suddenly looked very nervous.

_'Well, I don't think you need me to point out that you're obviously in love with Yami.'_ Before Yuugi could protest, Hallucination Ryou disappeared.

Yuugi sighed, running a hand through his hair distractedly. Slowly he stood up, deciding he really didn't want to stay in the bathroom for the next five days.

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

"Where is son-in-law being?" Mrs. Medici asked worriedly. "Why is your husband not being with you Atemu?"

"He's in the bathroom." Yami replied distractedly. He plopped down on the loveseat, as currently his parents occupied the sofa. "Are you both settled in?"

"Yes son, we are being the settled in." Mr. Medici said, waving his hand in dismissal. "Now the important part; you were marking son-in-law, yes?"

Yami blushed slightly and mumbled his answer.

"What you are saying?" Mr. Medici asked.

Yami opened his mouth to reply when he was cut off by Yuugi slowly walking into the room, hickey very visible.

Mr. and Mrs. Medici looked at Yuugi proudly. Yuugi blushed and quietly sat next to Yami, avoiding looking at anyone. Yami cautiously wrapped an arm around Yuugi's waist. When Yuugi leaned into him, Yami smiled brightly and pulled Yuugi into his lap.

Yuugi was very ready to run out of the apartment.

"Son-in-law, what wonderful mark you are having!" Mrs. Medici said as she beamed at the pair.

Feeling very put-out with how both of Yami's parents were beaming at his hickey, Yuugi awkwardly covered it with one hand. This, however, only caused Mr. Medici to laugh.

"Son-in-law is being too shy!" He said shaking his head dismissively. "But now it is time to be sleeping."

Yuugi looked at him oddly. When Mrs. Medici nodded her head in agreement, Yuugi looked at Yami with a raised eyebrow. Yami shrugged sheepishly.

"My parents are eccentric." He whispered, burying his head into Yuugi's neck.

Yuugi rolled his eyes and refocused his attention on the Medicis. "It's only five o'clock."

The Medicis gasped at him.

"You are needing your rest son-in-law!" Mrs. Medici said sternly.

Yuugi blinked. "For what?"

Mrs. Medici glared fiercely at him. Yuugi eeped and leaned further into Yami. Yami gripped Yuugi tighter to himself and glared fiercely at his Mother for glaring at Yuugi. Mr. Medici then glared at Yami for glaring at Mrs. Medici for glaring at Yuugi.

Yuugi, not wanting to be left out, decided to glare too.

The air crackled.

Suddenly, the two elder Medicis dropped their glares at laughed. Yami and Yuugi exchanged confused glances.

"Ah! See how they be defending each other husband-love?" Mrs. Medici asked, clapping her hands together and beaming at the confused pair.

"Yes, they are being the match made in the sky wife-love!" Mr. Medici replied, beaming as well.

"Yami, your parents scare me." Yuugi whispered.

"Worry not aibou-mine!" Yami chirped happily. "I'll protect you!"

"Somehow, that just makes me even more afraid." Yuugi sighed.

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

"What is that bag for sleeping doing in here!" Mrs. Medici screeched.

All three men winced at the _very_ high pitch the woman could reach. All four were in Yami and Yuugi's temporary shared room.

Mrs. Medici stared at Yami and Yuugi accusingly. When Mr. Medici's ears stopped ringing, he joined his wife in staring at the two younger men in accusation.

Yami didn't know what to say that would explain why the sleeping bag was there. A quick glance at Yuugi showed that he hadn't recovered from the previous assault to his ears.

"Yuugi-love is shy..." He hazarded.

Mrs. Medici raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Your husband is too shy to sleep with you?"

"Yuugi-love wants to wait until after we're married before we have sex..."

The elder Medicis blinked.

"Why are you needing to have sex to be sleeping with each other?" Mr. Medici asked.

Yami blushed slightly, now realizing his parents just meant actual _sleeping_. He, however, had no idea how to respond now.

"We... uhm... got into a fight?" Yuugi suggested weakly.

Simultaneously everyone in the room turned to look at Yuugi. Yuugi found this very creepy.

"You are having a fight before we are coming?" Mrs. Medici asked, obviously surprised.

Yuugi blushed slightly, feeling very uncomfortable with being the center of attention. "Yeah. Yami and I got into a fight, so I dug out the sleeping bag."

"But you are making up now, yes? For son-in-law is being marked and lovey-dovey with Atemu, yes?" Yuugi wondered why Mrs. Medici sounded so nervous.

"Yeah, we made up this morning." Yami said, causally wrapping an arm around Yuugi's waist.

The elder Medicis both looked extremely relieved. Mrs. Medici rolled up the sleeping bag and carried it out of the room.

"You are not needing it anymore then." Mr. Medici said with a causal shrug as he followed his wife out, closing the door behind them.

Yuugi glared at Yami.

Yami buried his face into Yuugi's neck again.

"You know, eventually you _are_ going to have to break that habit." Yuugi commented, suddenly feeling too tired to be aggravated.

"But it's a healthy habit!" Yami protested.

Yuugi rolled his eyes, mentally imagining a calendar marking the five days Yami's parents would be staying. "You call it healthy to bury your face in my neck whenever you're nervous or excited?"

"Yes."

"Why do I even put up with you?" Yuugi sighed, asking himself more than Yami.

"Because, aibou-love, deep down you are just as madly in love with me as I am with you!" Yami said, lightly kissing Yuugi's neck.

Yuugi fought down a blush. "You're delusional."

"You're in denial."

Yuugi rolled his eyes. "When are you going to get over this freaky crush you have on me?"

"It's not a crush - it's true love! And I will never get over you!"

Yuugi would have laughed if Yami hadn't sounded so sincere. So Yuugi just settled for sighing and mouthing 'why me?' to the ceiling.

When Yami started to kiss Yuugi's neck again, Yuugi decided it was time to end their "snuggle" time. Extracting himself from a pouting Yami, Yuugi walked over to the bed to examine it.

"Okay, I guess your bed is big enough for both of us. You can sleep on one side and I'll sleep on the other." Yuugi nodded to himself.

"But Yuugi!"

"I'll go into the bathroom to change and you can change in here." Yuugi continued, completely ignoring Yami as he picked up a pair of pajamas.

"Yuuuugiiiiii..."

Ignoring Yami's whiny I-want-attention-from-Yuugi-now voice, Yuugi went into the bathroom to change.

Yami debated with himself on whether or not Yuugi would believe him if he said he normally slept naked. On one hand, Yuugi had never slept with him before (despite Yami's best efforts otherwise) so Yuugi wouldn't know for sure. On the other hand, Yuugi had been abnormally suspicious since the hickey incident.

Calculating the odds, Yami figured he had about 0.00000000000001 chance of Yuugi actually falling for it. Probably even less.

Pouting to himself, Yami decided to go for the next best thing. Sleep in nothing but short boxers!

Feeling very proud of himself, Yami started to dig through his drawers.

Yami was hit with a sudden thought as he dug through the clothes. As Yuugi was temporarily moved in the same room with Yami, all of Yuugi's clothes were now mixed with Yami's clothes. And since Yuugi was smaller, Yuugi's boxers would be tighter on Yami.

Not to mention Yami loved wearing Yuugi's boxers.

Not that Yami went through Yuugi's underwear when the other wasn't home. Yami would _never_ do such a thing. No matter how cute and sexy Yuugi's underwear was. Yami would especially never try on Yuugi's underwear.

He wasn't _that_ perverted.

Okay, so maybe he was.

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

Yuugi was wearing his favorite pair of pajamas. The ones that were a powder blue and speckled with yellow stars.

But Yuugi was only wearing them because they were _his_ favorite. Not because they were Yami's favorite.

Certainly not because every time he wore them Yami would pounce on him and go on for hours about how cute Yuugi was. That had absolutely nothing to do with why these pajamas were Yuugi's favorite.

Nothing at all.

That one part of him that always claimed to have liked Yami's affection, the one that had, for some reason, grown substantially in the last few days, snorted.

Yuugi decided he wasn't going to argue with himself. Especially not a part of himself that snorted.

As if to spite to him, the part snorted again.

Yuugi decided to point out, that if that part of him was trying to spite Yuugi, then the part of him was only spiting himself since the part of him _was_ a part of Yuugi.

Yuugi paused, having sufficiently confused himself. Shaking his head lightly, Yuugi knocked on the door to Yami's room. Hearing a muffled come in, Yuugi opened the door.

And promptly shut it again, his heart racing and his face completely red.

The door opened from the inside this time and Yuugi was left staring at a bronze chest instead of the door.

Yuugi couldn't help but notice how well-built that chest looked.

"Yuugi-love!"

And suddenly Yuugi was pulled into that chest, the owner of said chest nuzzling him happily.

"Y-Yami! Y-You're not d-dressed!" Yuugi was surprised he had even manage to sputter that out.

Yami gently pulled Yuugi into the room, shutting the door behind them. "Of course I'm not dressed. I'm going to bed with my love!"

"Since when do you sleep in that!" Yuugi's head was resting on Yami's shoulder as Yami continued to nuzzle him. Yuugi was trying very hard not to think about how little Yami was wearing.

To Yuugi, it shouldn't have been that hard. But it was _very_ hard.

"I always sleep in just boxers my love." Yami cooed.

Yuugi shut his eyes, willing his burning blush to go away.

"Suddenly, I am very very tired." Yuugi sighed. "Let's just go to sleep..."

Yuugi eeped as Yami suddenly picked him up bridal style and carried him to the bed. Gently placing Yuugi down, Yami covered Yuugi up and kissed his forehead. Yami then started to whisper-sing Yuugi a lullaby.

Yuugi stared at Yami oddly.

"Yami?"

Yami paused in his serenade/lullaby. "Yes my beloved?"

"What you doing?"

"I'm tucking my one true love in for bed!" A beaming smile.

An exasperated sigh. "Please don't."

Yami pouted, apparently put out by this. But then he walked over to the other side of the bed and curled up to Yuugi, appearing very happy.

Yuugi was about to tell Yami to move over, but Yami decided to voice his needs first.

"Yuugi-love, I need my good-night kiss!"

Yuugi groaned. "You do not need me to kiss you good-night."

"But Yuugi... that's what lovers, _especially_ engaged lovers, are supposed to do! And you never kiss me."

Yuugi started to wonder what kinds of drugs Yami must be on. "We're not lovers Yami, and we're not actually engaged."

"But Yuugi!"

"No Yami."

"Yuugi my love..."

"_No_ Yami."

"Aibou-mine..."

"_No Yami!_"

"Precious love..."

Yuugi just barely managed to not strangle Yami.

"Will you leave me alone?" His voice clearly expressing how tired he was.

Yami was slightly worried that Yuugi was so tired so early, but attributed it stress (not stress that _he_ caused Yuugi, because it was impossible for Yami to cause Yuugi _any_ stress). "Yes."

"Promise?"

"I promise my love."

Blushing slightly, Yuugi leaned over and slowly kissed Yami on the cheek.

At least that was the plan. Yami moved his head at the last second so that their lips connected instead.

Yuugi blushed madly and avoided looking at Yami.

There was a full minute of silence. Finally deciding to just go to sleep and deal with everything in the morning, Yuugi leaned over to shut the lamp on the nightstand off.

Yuugi paused mid-reach, however, at the feeling of Yami spooning against him.

"Yami?"

"Yes my beloved?"

"I thought you would leave me alone?" Yuugi didn't even bother to hide his annoyance.

"Well, I never said how long I would leave you alone..."

Yuugi let out an 'ugh' sound, his fists clenching.

"Yuugi-love, you need my affections!"

Yuugi's right eye twitched in annoyance. "And how, exactly, do _I_ need _your_ affections?"

Yami snuggled into him. "Because you love me..."

It wasn't the same self-assured voice as before. It was a slightly scared-sounding voice that seemed to need the comfort of knowing it was right.

Yuugi couldn't bring himself to say anything. In his current state, he knew he would most likely end up regretting it.

Yuugi turned the lamp off and settled in to go to sleep.

However, Yami was still curled up against him.

"Yami, move."

Yami moved closer to Yuugi. Yuugi's right eye twitched again.

"The _other_ way."

Much more slowly, Yami pulled away from Yuugi.

Yuugi ignored how much colder it seemed without Yami's body right next to his.

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

Yuugi awoke, holding tightly to something and feeling very warm and content. He snuggled into the warm thing he was cuddling, reveling how soft and warm and fleshy it was.

Yuugi's sleep-addled brain paused. Fleshy?

Yuugi slowly opened his eyes and blushed.

_He_ was the one pressed up against _Yami_. Yami had stayed on his side of the bed, but _Yuugi_ had snuggled up to _Yami_.

Yuugi slowly started to sit up, but two arms wrapped themselves around him and pulled him back down. Yami mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'my Yuugi,' holding Yuugi in a firm grip.

Yuugi knew he wouldn't be going anywhere until Yami let go. And even when Yami woke up he probably wouldn't let go. Yawning, Yuugi snuggled back into the warmth that was Yami and went back to sleep.

Yuugi never noticed the mischievous smile that Yami had been sporting in his sleep.

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

Yuugi groaned in his sleep, suddenly no longer comfortable. Yuugi wiggled around a bit, trying to get comfortable, but to no avail. Yuugi then tried to roll over but encountered a problem.

Yuugi was at the end of the bed.

Yuugi, however, was unaware of this problem before he rolled over. The conclusion being that Yuugi rolled right off the bed.

With a slight groan, Yuugi was, at least, now awake.

The next problem Yuugi faced was untangling himself from the blanket.

With a few curses more suited to Evil Ryou then himself, Yuugi was free. Standing up, he noticed Yami was on the bed. The first thing that Yuugi noticed was that Yami was still only in boxers.

Yuugi folded his arms across his chest and scowled, turning his back to Yami. Internally, Yuugi was waging a war.

And losing horribly.

"Fine!" Yuugi whispered to himself. "He's... attractive. I am _slightly_ attracted to him, but that's it! It is _nothing_ more than that!"

"Yuuuugiiiiii..."

Yuugi instantly froze and paled upon hearing Yami moan his name. Yami _couldn't_ have been awake... Yami _couldn't_ have heard Yuugi admit that... _Yami couldn't have!_

Yami giggled and then moaned again.

Yuugi gulped, slowly turning around.

Yami was on the bed, clutching a pillow to himself and drooling. He was moaning Yuugi's name and smiling. Yuugi's eyes bulged when Yami started to rub against the pillow in a very non-innocent way.

Yami started to moan even more as he started to thrust into the pillow.

Yuugi's face was completely red and his eyes were as big as plates. One question was going through his mind: What exactly am I supposed to do in this situation?

There was a few seconds of silence (except for Yami's moaning).

"Maybe this isn't what it looks like?" Yuugi thought aloud, as, despite how much he wanted too, he couldn't take his eyes off Yami.

Yami bit the pillow and a wet spot started to appear on Yami's boxers.

Yuugi bolted out of the room as fast as his legs could carry him.

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

Yuugi was once again in the bathroom, his eyes wide and his face red. He was bent over the sink, which he had filled with cold water, and was currently splashing himself in the face.

"Okay. Okay. Okay! Maybe that wasn't what I'm thinking it was. I bet my mind just went to the gutter way to fast." Yuugi took a deep breath. "Yeah. I mean, there is no way Yami was having a wet dream about me!"

_'Denial.'_ A sing-song voice... sang.

Yuugi groaned then glared at Hallucination Ryou. Hallucination Ryou just smiled innocently back. Yuugi blinked, suddenly realizing that Evil Hallucination Ryou wasn't there.

"Hey, where's the Evil you?"

Hallucination Ryou blinked and appeared to think about it. He then simply shrugged. _'Still in the sewers?'_

Yuugi had a sudden idea. Maybe, if he just ignored the hallucination it would go away.

_'Sorry, but I'm not an ordinary hallucination! I won't go away until you realize your true feelings for Yami. And when Kura gets back from the sewers-- and takes several long showers-- he won't leave you alone either.'_ Hallucination Ryou had the most annoyingly smug look when he said this.

"I already know my true feelings for him!" Yuugi said, though he didn't fool either of them.

_'Oh really? And what are they then?'_

"Nothing more then friends! Though maybe something less..."

Hallucination Ryou snorted. _'Listen, surprising as this may be to you, I do have other clients. Now would you just be so kind as to admit you're hopelessly in love, yes L-O-V-E, love. You are in love with Yami. Now admit it. It'll make you feel better.'_

Yuugi's blush had returned with a vengeance. "I am not in love with Yami!"

Hallucination Ryou sighed. _'This is going to take a while...'_

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

Yami was currently very happy. He woke just moments after Yuugi left (not that either of them knew that) and had dressed.

Obviously, since his boxers were wet he had had to change out of them. Part of Yami's happiness was due because he had woken up wet-- that had been one of his best wet dreams ever. The other part was due to the fact that he was now wearing _Yuugi's_ boxers under his leather ensemble.

Yami loved Yuugi's boxers (to an unhealthy extent). Though not as much as he loved Yuugi.

Yami started to hum as he took the sheets off _their_ bed to go in the wash. Yami grinned at the thought of the bed was now his _and_ Yuugi's. Because they were sleeping together!

Though if Yami hadn't had the wet dream, he would have been upset that the second time he woke up Yuugi wasn't in his arms. The wet dream didn't make up for it, Yami was just scared that if Yuugi saw him having a wet dream the violet-eyed man would freak.

Yami _knew_ Yuugi loved him as much as he loved Yuugi. But until Yuugi actually admitted it, he would continue to feel slightly insecure about it. That was why he had to constantly show Yuugi his affections. Yuugi always calmed him down and even the sight of the slightly shorter man made him feel better.

Yami just wished Yuugi would realize they were soul mates.

Yami sighed. He was really happy Yuugi didn't see him having that wet dream. In his mind Yuugi's reaction would have been something like this:

-**x**-**x**-Yami's Imagination Thing-**x**-**x**-

Yami: (Having a wet dream about Yuugi)

Yuugi: (Freaked out) Yami you sicko! Wake up!

Yami: (Wakes up as Yuugi commands) Huh? (Sees Yuugi) Yuugi-love! (Happy)

Yuugi: Stay away from me, you sicko! Ew! I cannot believe I put up with you as long as I did!

Yami: Yuugi?

Yuugi: You're so disgusting! I never want to see you again! (A single suitcase that somehow can hold all of Yuugi's stuff appears and Yuugi picks it up) I never want to see you again! I am getting a restraining order against you! (Leaves Yami forever)

Yami: (Dies without Yuugi)

-**x**-**x**-End Yami's Imagination Thing-**x**-**x**-

Yami sighed again, placing a hand over his heart. It hurt his heart just to think about it.

"Yami!"

Yami blinked. His imagination thing was over, why was he hearing Yuugi's voice again?

Then again, it wasn't like he minded. Yami loved the sound of Yuugi's voice.

There were several knocks on the door. Yami turned to look at the door curiously.

"Yami! Are you awake yet? If you are, are you dressed?"

Yami immediately perked up. "Yuugi-love! Come in!"

The door slowly opened and Yuugi walked in, not looking at the now sheet-less bed. Yami beamed at Yuugi and tackled the unsuspecting man.

"I love you Yuugi." Yami said while nuzzling Yuugi's cheek.

Yuugi remained silent.

"Yuugi-love? What's wrong?" Yami asked as he looked at Yuugi worriedly.

"I..." Yuugi had a distant look in his eyes.

"Yuugi! Yuugi! Answer me! What's wrong?"

Yuugi wrapped his arms around Yami's waist and buried his face in Yami's neck.

Yami blinked. He was confused and would have been very happy if he wasn't so worried about Yuugi.

Yami wrapped his arms securely around Yuugi and slowly sank to the floor. He started to rub Yuugi's pajama-clad back in hopes of slightly comforting the younger man.

He smiled softly when Yuugi started to doze. He nuzzled the side of Yuugi's head wondering what had distressed his love.

-**x**-**x**-Time Lapse (What happened in de Bathroom)-**x**-**x**-

"Listen, you annoyingly persistent hallucination, I do not love Yami!" Yuugi was sitting on the counter and glaring at the Hallucination Ryou, who was sitting on the toilet and glaring back.

_'No, _you_ listen you annoyingly thick-headed human! I cannot make it anymore clear to you! Stop being so pig-headed and just admit you're in love! What is the fucking problem with being in love!'_

Yuugi blinked. For one, the Hallucination Ryou, like Normal Ryou, _never _cussed. For second, why _was_ he denying it so adamantly?

Yuugi sighed. He knew why.

"There's nothing wrong with being in love."

Hallucination Ryou looked very surprised that Yuugi admitted this. _'Then why...?'_

Yuugi stared up at the ceiling. "Before I came here, back when I was in high school, there was this guy who acted just as lovesick around me as Yami does."

Hallucination Ryou remained silent, listening intently.

"I didn't like him, at least not how he said he liked me. But eventually, after about two months of him acting like a lovesick fool around me, I finally agreed to go out with him. I had started to grow..." Yuugi's face scrunched up as he seemed to think about what the right words were. "...To like him more I guess. I thought he really liked me and since he liked me so much I could learn to like him."

_'What happened?'_

"We went on one date, then he miraculously got over me. The only reason he liked me in the first place was because I was so 'hard to get.' "

_'So you're scared that Yami will lose interest?'_

Yuugi nodded.

_'You're an idiot.'_

Yuugi smiled wryly. "I know."

_'Yami won't just "get over" you.'_

"I know."

_'Then why won't you just admit you love him?'_ Hallucination Ryou sounded very exasperated.

Yuugi sighed. "I don't know."

Hallucination Ryou let out what sounded like a cross between a sob, a whimper and a growl. An imaginary vein throb appeared on his imaginary forehead.

_'You listen here Mutou Yuugi!'_ Yuugi eeped slightly as Hallucination Ryou now looked more like Evil Hallucination Ryou (but far scarier). _'Yami loves you. You love him.'_

Yuugi's eyes were as wide as dinner plates as he nodded dumbly.

_'NOW FUCKING ADMIT IT ALREADY!'_

"Eep.. okay.. I..." Yuugi shut his eyes as if something very painful was about to happen. "Love Yami."

There was a pause.

Yuugi cautiously opened one eye, then upon seeing that the world was not going to end, opened the other.

Hallucination Ryou was back to looking like his innocent, non-scary, normal self, albeit a bit smugger.

_'Don't you feel better now?'_ Hallucination Ryou asked sweetly. _'Like a weight's just been taken off your shoulders?'_

Yuugi nodded mutely, still in shock. Not from how scary Hallucination Ryou had just been, but from the fact that he had finally admitted, and accepted, how he felt.

And it _did_ feel as if a weight had been removed from his shoulders. And he felt so much _happier_.

Hallucination Ryou smiled gently at Yuugi. _'Now, go tell Yami how you feel.'_

"Yeah.. okay." Yuugi was still a bit nervous, but it was more of an excited nervous now. Nodding to himself, Yuugi all but ran out the door.

_'Geez... I hate dealing with humans.'_

**'Now you know how I feel.'**

Hallucination Ryou blinked then looked down at the toilet. _'Kura? Is that you?'_

**'No, it's a talking toilet. Fucking get me out of here!'**

Hallucination Ryou smirked evilly. _'What's the magic word?'_

**'I'm going to fucking kill that midget!'**

_'That's a sentence.'_

A growl and string of obscenities (that could only be understood by Ryou and certain subspecies of tuna anyway so there's no point in putting them here) were heard from the toilet. Then a deep and calming breath.

**'How about this? Get me out of here and we'll have mad, passionate, monkey sex.'** Hallucination Ryou could _see_ the smug, yet sexy, look that he just _knew_ Evil Hallucination Ryou had.

_'I don't know... I really should make sure Yuugi confesses now before he loses his nerve...'_

**'Come oooon... you _know_ you want the monkey sex.'**

_'Well...'_

**'Moooonnkeeeey... Monkey sex!'**

-**x**-**x**-Time Lapse (What happened in de Bathroom) End-**x**-**x**-

Yuugi opened his eyes and after a few seconds his brain relayed to him what had happened.

Currently, Yami was holding him tightly and nuzzling him.

Yuugi sighed in content and blushed slightly, though he was smiling. Nervously, he nuzzled into Yami.

"Yuugi?" Yami whispered.

"Yes?" Yuugi whispered back, following the fact that whenever someone whispers to you, you must whisper back.

"You're... awake?" Yami seemed awed.

Yuugi blushed even more. "Yeees..." He continued to nuzzle Yami.

Yami hugged Yuugi tighter and sighed sadly. "Then I guess I feel asleep."

Yami let out a slightly strangled cry as Yuugi pinched his shoulder. Hard.

"Nope, you're not asleep." Yuugi said innocently.

Yami stared at Yuugi with wide eyes.

"Y-Yuugi..? Wha...? Huh? Euuuragh?"

Yuugi giggled slightly, then pulled away from Yami to look him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry." Yuugi's voice returned to a whisper.

"What? Why?" Yami seemed very confused, yet at the same time blissfully happy.

"For..." Yuugi looked away, then looked back at Yami shyly. "Taking so long to realize you were right... for being such a coward..." Yuugi sighed.

"Yuugi?"

Yuugi leaned up so that their faces were merely an inch apart.

"I love you Yami."

With that proclamation, Yuugi closed the distance between their mouths.

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

"Wife-love, is it not time to be waking son and son-in-law?" Mr. Medici asked his wife pleadingly. "It is being the noon already!"

"Be hushing husband-love! Son and son-in-law are wanting to be having the private time!" Mrs. Medici replied, beaming proudly.

Mr. Medici sighed and closed his eyes. He was just about asleep when his wife slapped the side of his head.

"No be napping!"

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

After several intense make-out sessions, a content Yuugi was cuddling with a very content Yami.

There were a few moments of contented silence.

The Yami suddenly stood up, picking Yuugi up bridal style along the way, and walked over to the bed to deposit Yuugi on it. Yuugi blinked and was about to ask Yami what he was doing when said man straddled his waist.

Yuugi blushed deeply. "Yami! What are you doing?"

Yami looked down at Yuugi and smiled gently. "This is the part where we have hot and steamy love-makings." He said simply.

Yuugi's face heated up even more as he stared at Yami as if Yami had finally lost it.

There was a pause as Yuugi gaped at Yami. Finally, Yuugi regained enough of his motor skills to talk.

"We are not making-love."

"We're not?"

"No."

Yami pouted.

Yuugi couldn't help but giggle. "What gave you the idea this was that 'part' anyway?"

Yami smiled sheepishly. "Well, in all the romance stuff (2), whenever the two main characters finally admit their love they have rabid sex."

Yuugi laughed and Yami joined him.

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

When the laughter had finally died down, the two resumed cuddling on the still sheet less bed.

"Aibou-love?"

"Yes?"

"Does this mean you will marry me?"

Yuugi blushed, but nodded nonetheless. "But! We have to wait a while. I don't want to get married next week, or even next month. We should at least date a while first." Yuugi shook his head slightly, a smile playing at his lips.

Yami smiled as he pulled Yuugi even closer to himself. "Then we'll just be engaged until you're ready."

Yuugi leaned in to kiss Yami on the lips, before he suddenly pulled away.

"Of course, next you have to meet my family." Yuugi said cheekily.

Yami's eyes widened, but before he could say anything Yuugi silenced him with a kiss.

As Yami succumbed to the kiss, he realized he and Yuugi had forgotten about his parents.

When Yuugi's tongue pushed it's way into his mouth, he realized he'd be kicking his parents out when he next saw them so it didn't matter anyway.

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-END-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

(1) XD What better excuse for Yami to give Yuugi a hickey?

(2) aka: Fanfictions! X3

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

/sniffs/ Here's the preview for the maybe sequel...

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

"Yami! Guess what?"

Blink. "Bakura finally got caught stealing something?"

Glare. "This has nothing to do with Evil Ryou."

Slight pause.

"Yami?"

"Aibou, have I told you how much I adore you lately?"

"...if you don't know you can just say so."

"Nonsense! I can read your every thought! For we are... soul mates!" Yami struck a dramatic pose.

Yuugi raised an eyebrow.

"You look sexy when you do that my love." Yami said, casually slipping an arm around Yuugi's waist.

Yuugi just rolled his eyes. "Since you can read my every thought, I guess I don't have to tell you we're going visit my family."

Yami blinked. "...what?"

Yuugi kissed Yami on the cheek. Yami melted. "We're getting a break. So you and I are going to visit my jii-chan, my mom and my sister in Domino."

Yami struggled to regain control of himself. "But Yuugiii..." He whined. "I wanted to go somewhere _special _with you."

Yuugi smiled mischievously as he started to nuzzle Yami. Yami hugged Yuugi tightly, reveling in Yuugi's attention.

"Yamiiiii..."

Yami was too Yuugi-high to refuse. "Whatever you say my love."

Yuugi pulled away from Yami, earning a whine of protest. "Good! Now you go start packing and I'll tell Ryou and Evil Ryou we're finally leaving them alone."

Yami slumped and, letting out a sigh, went to do as Yuugi bid.

Still, what was the worst that could happen?

-**x**-**x**-**x**-

"So Yuugi, how _big_ is your boyfriend?"

Yuugi blinked. "What do you mean?"

"You know... how _satisfying_ is he?"

Yuugi's face heated up in a blush. "I am not telling you about my freaking sex life!"

"Oooo! My baby brother has a sex life?"

-**x**-**x**-**x**-

"Mister... Medici, is it?" A pair of aged violet eyes looked at Yami appraisingly.

"Ah, yes sir." Yami shifted uncomfortably.

"Exactly how long have you known my grandson?"

"About three and a half months, sir."

Violet eyes narrowed. "Really now?"

"Yes sir." Yami swallowed nervously.

"Let me make sure I understand this... you've been corrupting my grandson for the past three and half months?"

"W-what!"

"Don't deny it! THE CARROTS SENT ME THE PICTURES!"

-**x**-**x**-**x**-

"While you are staying in my house you will not be sleeping with my baby!"

"Mom, I'm twenty-two."

"Just look at him! Look at how you have corrupted him! CORRUPTER OF MY CHILD!"

Yami looked honestly afraid as the woman grabbed a ladle from above the stove.

-**x**-**x**-**x**-

"Yuugi-love, I don't think your family likes me very much."

"Yami, don't be silly! They love you." Yuugi kissed Yami softly on the lips.

Yami sighed as he buried his face in Yuugi's neck.

"Yami... you're not still upset about before are you?"

Yami groaned. "Yuugi, your family thinks I'm corrupting you. Your grandpa has been threatening me with carrots and your mom has been threatening me with a gravy ladle. And your sister is really creeping me out. She keeps... _staring_ at me!"

Yuugi laughed a bit nervously.

"Can we go home now?" Yami pleaded.

"Yami, if we run away they'll like you even less! Come on, I dealt with _your_ parents."

Yami sighed. "But my parents adored you!"

"Cheer up Yami, I'll take you somewhere _fun_ tomorrow."

Yami immediately perked up.

-**x**-**x**-**x**-

There was a pause.

"Well? Aren't you going to give your cousin a hug?" Mokuba demanded holding out his arms.

"I'm not a hugging kind of person Mokuba." Yami replied boredly.

Mokuba pouted as the door opened and a familiar head of tri-colored hair entered.

"YUUGI!" Yami squealed as he enveloped the unsuspecting man in a hug.

Mokuba glared at them both.

-**x**-**x**-**x**-

Yuugi froze. He knew who that blotch of blue fur belonged to.

Yuugi gulped and, shaking slightly, slowly started to move towards the door.

The door snapped shut. The bright sun outside was suddenly covered by thunderstorms as the most cliché parts of every horror film started up.

Thunder was heard outside as a bolt of lightning lit up the room for a few seconds.

It was enough to let Yuugi see that he was not alone in the attic.

An old plushie sat directly opposite of Yuugi. It had blue fur with brown dirt patches, a faded yellow and red plaid bow that was wrinkly and had tears running through it, one long rabbit ear and one rabbit ear that looked as if it had been bitten off and then sewn shut. It had two beady, black eyes (though one was scratched up quite a bit) and the stitching on one of it's arms was starting to come undone.

Yuugi's worst fears had come true.

Mr. Snugglebuttons had survived.

"No... NO! NOOOOOOO!"

-**x**-**x**-**x**-

"Yami! This is... uh..." Yuugi stuttered nervously. Yami narrowed his eyes at the other man.

"I'm his ex-boyfriend." The man said frigidly to Yami.

Yami glared. Yuugi sighed.

This could not end well.

-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-**x**-

Wow, that was a long preview. XD


End file.
